<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《呓语》7.从期待走到不堪 by IchbinNiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001434">《呓语》7.从期待走到不堪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu'>IchbinNiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《呓语》 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 四舍五入就是《神雕侠侣》, 大模X医生 - Freeform, 师生年下 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>如题，结局不好看——本章揭晓岳老师和熊孩子当年闹掰的原因。<br/>我在乐乎贴的标签是[狗血迷你剧集]，这是看问题的一种角度。当然还有其他角度，比如大模代表时尚、医生就是医疗，四舍五入这是个时尚医疗剧^ ^</p><p>本章关键词：复查 生日 KTV<br/>====================================================================</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>洋岳岳洋无差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《呓语》 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《呓语》7.从期待走到不堪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如题，结局不好看——本章揭晓岳老师和熊孩子当年闹掰的原因。<br/>我在乐乎贴的标签是[狗血迷你剧集]，这是看问题的一种角度。当然还有其他角度，比如大模代表时尚、医生就是医疗，四舍五入这是个时尚医疗剧^ ^</p><p>本章关键词：复查 生日 KTV<br/>====================================================================</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.从期待走到不堪</p><p> </p><p>“振洋，”艾雨硬着头皮开口，“你到底......是怎么想的？”<br/>
该来的总会来，谈心必须赶在复查之前。<br/>
“姐，”兔崽子无所谓地笑笑，“你不都......知道了么。”李振洋如今已能拄着拐自己走，伤口也不怎么疼了；他给艾姐倒了杯水，扯了扯嘴角：“放不下，就只能认栽。”<br/>
自从在门诊看到兔崽子的眼神，艾雨就知道会有这么一天。<br/>
其实KWIN现在的江湖地位很稳，以后就算走不了秀，靠着潮牌和其他副业也是衣食无忧。本来就不是爱豆，也没啥所谓的禁爱令；不上综艺不拍戏不唱歌，确实不用跟媒体们打太极。而且兔崽子一直单身，之前万花从中过时狗仔们都没翻出什么风浪；这一年多修身养性，就更加水波不兴。做手术的事能瞒到现在，已是相当不错；圈内眼红的人除了跟李振洋一起等结果，什么也做不了——经纪人做到这个份儿上，艾雨堪称完美。<br/>
“姐，”兔崽子握住艾雨的手，“我知道你担心我，但又不知道怎么开口。”<br/>
艾雨楞了一下，李振洋没给她反应的机会：“你放心，我不会给你惹祸的。”</p><p>六年前，艾雨问兔崽子是不是对家教起了贼心，兔崽子也是这么跟她保证的。<br/>
当然艾雨只是[薛定谔的相信]，时刻准备冲上去救火。兔崽子每天两眼放光、嘴角上扬，俨然一副热恋中的蠢样；花丛浪子终于遇到了能拿住他的人，享受被爱并且要学会如何爱人。但一想到他之前发过的N朵黄玫瑰，艾雨就开始不安：小岳是个纯良温柔的正经娃，要是被兔崽子戏弄一番，大概是五雷轰顶吧......<br/>
[游戏人生]和[砥砺前行]是两个极端，怎么就搅到一块去了？<br/>
艾雨想不明白，也没工夫想明白。她觉得自己似乎应该跟小岳说点什么，又好像没这资格。就算有......说什么呢？愁哇。<br/>
纠结来纠结去，桃花眼就变成了桃花劫。</p><p> </p><p>该复查了。<br/>
艾雨无比庆幸手术是韦副主任做的，想着复诊找他，就不用心惊肉跳了。满心欢喜地打电话预约，结果被告知[韦大夫代表科里去美国参加学术交流，月底才回来]。这......崔副院和刘主任之前没直接经手，现下找人复诊也不合适。罢了，艾雨叹气，谁叫小岳本来就是兔崽子的主治大夫呢？周一周五上午的骨科专家门诊......416满了，只剩420。<br/>
艾雨又开始提心吊胆，因为第二天是李振洋生日。</p><p>“复诊是吧？”岳副主任的社会笑十分标准，“还是先照个片子看看。”<br/>
一句话都没来得及讲，李振洋就被赶了出来，蹦去CT室再蹦回来，大气都不敢出。<br/>
“从片子上看，关节长得不错。”岳副主任又检查了伤口，给换了敷料，“韦师兄缝线是我院一绝，保证不留疤。”岳明辉动作轻柔，生怕弄疼那谁；他也分不出是自己的职业素养使然，还是下意识就会对某人格外细心。<br/>
“哥哥，”熊孩子到底没忍住，喊得当事人眉心微动，“我什么时候来拆线？”<br/>
四月下旬是北京倒春寒的尾巴，医院更是交叉感染的宝地，院里要求坐班的医生护士哪怕工作人员都要佩戴口罩。“这是美容线，”岳明辉此刻无比感恩，口罩挡住了他大半表情，目不斜视地敲病历，“可以自己分解、不用拆。”<br/>
“哥哥，”熊孩子得寸进尺，不放过任何一个搭话的机会，“那我下次什么时候来复查？”<br/>
“这是恢复期间的注意事项，”岳明辉跳过病患，把刚打印出来的单子递给家属，“伤筋动骨一百天，慢慢复建、不要着急。”艾雨道过谢，想带少爷回家。<br/>
“哥哥，”李振洋居然握住了岳明辉的手，直勾勾地盯着人看，“你看看我”。岳明辉强压下心口的剧烈起伏，抬头看向艾雨：“不好意思，我后面还有很多病人。”艾雨连忙道歉，却怎么也拉不动腿伤的兔崽子。<br/>
“哥哥。”李振洋死赖着不走，直勾勾地盯着岳明辉看，“五年了，我很想你。”<br/>
岳明辉觉得有些呼吸困难，强撑着社会笑面对前男友：“李先生，您这样会打扰我工作。”<br/>
“哥哥，”李振洋还是不死心，“明天......是我生日。”<br/>
艹，怕啥来啥。<br/>
艾雨想着给小岳好面子，就没带博文他们来，现在毁得肠子都青了：她自己一人根本拉不动小混蛋，杵在诊室里进退维谷，宛如两千瓦的白炽灯泡。<br/>
“李先生，”岳明辉叹气，“需要我给分诊台打电话来帮您么？”<br/>
“哥哥，”李振洋近乎哀求地看着心上人，“你能不能跟我说一句，生日快乐。”<br/>
一阵令人窒息的沉默。<br/>
“哥哥，”李振洋松开了岳明辉的手，“对、对不起。”他贪婪地看着岳明辉，拄着拐慢慢站起。“哥哥，我走了。”不知是没吃住劲儿还是心不在焉的缘故，李振洋一步没走好，眼看伤腿就要着地。艾雨当时都转过身在拧门把手了，听见刺啦一声吓得赶紧回头。<br/>
好在岳明辉眼疾手快，抱住李振洋、护住了他的膝盖；再跟艾雨一起扶着他、让他慢慢站稳。李振洋全程还是直愣愣地盯着人看，岳明辉的脸上始终淡淡的。<br/>
“哥哥。”李振洋鼻子一酸，他好像只会说这一句了。<br/>
“从手术到陪床再到出院，大家都不容易。”岳大夫拧开了门把手，<br/>
“请尊重他人的劳动，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢大家为我忙前忙后，我先干为敬。”<br/>
没着急没丧气、笑眯眯地配合大家进行晚上的围炉生日趴，除了超模的自我修养[只喝柠檬水、只吃一点点]有点令人叫屈外，李振洋的表现堪称完美。之前在家布置现场的三人眼观鼻鼻观心，没敢张嘴；想等一会儿完事儿，让艾姐答疑。艾雨当然知道答案：[请尊重他人的劳动]，兔崽子且缓不过来呢；不过也正是因为小岳这句话，他应该——至少短时间内——不会再作什么妖了。宾主尽欢后，艾雨使了使眼色、带头撤退——明天是正日子，业界历来的迎来送往还需要她打点。“走吧磊子，”机灵的小娄拽住了一步三回头的哈士奇，“洋哥现在需要一个人静静，好好想一想。”<br/>
李振洋要想的东西实在太多了，比如下次复诊该怎么说话、怎么才能让人不排斥自己、如何把人追回来等等。其实这些都是后话，李振洋知道自己最该做的是道歉。</p><p> </p><p>“洋少，好久不见。”“对啊，什么情况？”“人忙着金屋藏娇呢，没空搭理咱们。”“藏娇？浪子定下来啦？”“怎么可能？就是这次久一点呗。”“据说目前这位很飒、学历还高，洋哥可宝贝啦。”“行了行了，听人正主自己说。”“对啊洋哥，老实交代！”“老实交代！”......<br/>
2013年1月13日下午，李振洋被富二代朋友们叫去唱歌；众人搞了个最大的包厢，带小吧台和有落地窗的阳台的那种。有个机灵的看他对着阳台发呆，以为他想出去透气，便提议大家一起。李振洋还没来得及否定，众人呼啦一下子就给他围到了阳台中心，等着他揭秘。<br/>
其实李振洋冲着阳台发呆，是因为刚好瞥见了附院的主楼。他和岳明辉已经冷战十天了，起因是他被之前某个没脑子的炮友纠缠、回来晚了，耽误了英语课。当然大模没说自己是去为自己之前的快意人生买单，只是到家身心俱疲，无心学习。岳老师一如既往地劝学，李振洋那天莫名的没耐心、说岳老师你管的有点多，我学不学你不都一样领钱？<br/>
那是新年第三天，大模刚把因工作耽误的跨年给人补上，[浓情蜜意]转眼就成[两军对峙]。熊孩子赌气不道歉，岳老师收拾好书本就走了，之后俩人一直没见面。所以李振洋瞥见附院主楼时才焦躁不安，想着明天就是传说中的[一生一世]，怎么能给人个惊喜，好结束冷战、涛声依旧。</p><p>“洋哥，这、这不像你的衣服啊？”“就是，这、这啥牌子啊没见过都......”“天哪，你不会跟那情儿换衣服穿吧？”“李总，这就是你的不对了，怎么不给人买几件？”“你懂什么，这叫情趣！咱洋哥差那仨瓜俩枣么？”“就是，之前那些床伴儿谁有这个待遇啊？”“真的。”“这......高材生到底有啥不一样？洋哥你这么......啊，是吧。”“有文化，长得俊，又会哄洋哥开心呗。”“重点是[在床上]哄洋哥开心吧，哈哈哈哈哈......”<br/>
一时走神，这群混蛋都八卦到这儿了。<br/>
“我就说我来不来都一样，”李振洋无奈地笑笑，“你们自己也能聊。”</p><p>“那怎么能一样？耳听为虚，眼见为实。哥你是真疼这个高材生啊！”“那是，我们洋哥什么时候小气过？打发床伴儿的黄玫瑰都是定制的呢！”“哈哈哈......那是，ROSEONLY的VIP客户，他们年底冲业绩全靠洋少！”“哎我要是个情儿，我也找洋哥——这待遇，啧啧。”......</p><p>这群朋友都是跟他家世差不多的富二代，关系虽不像小娄磊子这俩发小那么铁，可毕竟同一阶级有很多共同语言：一样花天酒地，一样一掷千金，一样怼天怼地混不吝。人倒是都不坏，就是由于投胎技术太好，实在是没有努力的动力；每天除了泡吧夜店趴体就是买买买，以及如何跟父母斗智斗勇保住零花钱。所以他们很佩服李振洋这样的，愣是不要少东身份，一步一步[走]出自己资本的狠人。平时聚会就爱拿狠人打镲，每次都要扒一扒他在时尚圈的新成就以及当下集邮的状态。<br/>
大模一般都随他们去：不就是嘴欠么？朋友见面，哪能不讲垃圾话？<br/>
所以洋少今天也没管他们，由着这群不知内情的混蛋满嘴跑火车。</p><p>“你可拉倒吧——你这么不学无术，洋哥哪儿看得上你 ？”“切，好像你自己多有墨水似的。”“你别以为干那事就不需要文化，知识就是力量！”“哈哈哈哈哈......精辟！”“洋哥，咱这[高材生项目]做得可够久的，得有半年了吧？下一个项目何时启动呀？”“诶，人李总开的是大公司，一般是同时启动N个项目，并行。”“哈哈哈哈哈，没错，洋哥忙得过来。”......</p><p>可惜在他们顶层包厢的下面，也是一间带阳台的大号包厢。岳明辉有个师姐要去美国读博，同届不同届的都来送行。敬了一圈儿酒，岳明辉有点晕，说去阳台上吹吹风。<br/>
然后就得知自己是洋少历任床伴中最久的一任，手中的玻璃杯碎了一地。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>